


Last Christmas (I gave you my heart)

by LifeOfRoseAngel



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, But Also Some Angst, Christmas, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, wholesome stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOfRoseAngel/pseuds/LifeOfRoseAngel
Summary: Sykkuno loves christmas. He spends every christmas volunteering at a Christmas village with his friends, but last year, Sean invited a friend to work with them. A friend who hates christmas, it'd seem."It’d been a full year since he’d seen him. Memories of strong hands running through his hair, hot, chapped lips against his own, a strong body pinning him down against the ratty couch, and that dark, hoarse voice whispering dirty promises in his ear."Or that One Fic Where Corpse Hates Christmas, but Might Love Sykkuno.Tags will be added as chapters are updated!
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Sykkuno/Ludwig
Comments: 100
Kudos: 585





	1. Once bitten and twice shy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a love letter to a certain discord server, in each chapter, something will be added, that they've suggested. This chapter: Hot chocolate (with little marshmallows) for Syphus. 
> 
> \- This is not beta-read, I don't have a beta-reader, and english is not my first language, so mistakes may occur.  
> \- This fic will be REMOVED if either Sykkuno or Corpse states that they are uncomfortable with this kind of shipping.  
> \- we've gone full on wholesome folks, sort of

There was something about december. Fall was Sykkunos favorite season, but there was truly something special about december, especially where he was. Glossy, white fake snow lay in piles around the paths, the scents of freshly made pretzels, roasting sugar-coated almonds and hot cocoa filled the air and some slow, jazz-y cover of some popular christmas song came from speakers around the paths. He had volunteered here every year, since he’d been in high school, it was all so familiar, he pulled in a big breath and let it all settle in his system, as he walked through Santa's Village, just outside Santa Monica. 

He’d been a little worried it wouldn’t happen this year, with covid and all, but everyone was keeping a respectful distance, everyone was wearing their masks, and little, cheerful signs all about the place reminded people to stay safe, wash their hands and sanitize. 

Sykkuno was even wearing a festive mask with a little, red Rudolf noose where his nose would be. That, and he had pointy elf ears glued to his own ears, poking out under his green beanie.

“Sykkuno!” He stopped in his tracks, as Raes shriek broke through the music. He could see her jumping excitedly up and down in her booth, waving her hand at him. “You’re here!” She worked at the coffee both, and by the way she was almost vibrating out of the booth, she’d definitely been dipping into her own supply.

“Hi Rae,” He greeted, smiling behind his mask, as he stopped in front of the booth, scooting to the side, so they didn’t disturb the little line of customers. She was wearing a puffy, red vest, with a beig-y white jumper underneath, a knitted red santa hat with a dangling, white poof at the end. “Of course I am, I’m here every year”

“I know, I know, I just thought maybe - with everything that happened last year, you wouldn’t -” He stiffened, and she immediately picked up on it. “BUT I’m so happy to see you! Do you want something? Coffee? Hot chocolate? Ice coffee?? On the house!” She was half leaning over the counter, looking at him intently. 

“Uuuhh,” She obviously felt bad, bringing up  _ The Incident _ like that, and coffee did sound good. “Ice coffee?” 

“Coming right up!” 

Some small-talk about how he was doing (he was doing good, thank you, living with his grandmother, streaming some video games for fun), how she was doing (she was doing great, keeping up with her fitness and therapy, living with Poki, and streaming as well, they really had to do a collab sometime), and a lot of hiccups later, Sykkuno was walking away with an ice coffee with plenty caramel sirup. He poked the straw up under his mask, as he walked. 

Walking through the village, he bumped into plenty of familiar faces, raising his hand to wave. He saw Ludwig at the Santa sleigh carrusel, checking tickets, wearing a green elf hat with a candystribbed band, he saw Lily walking with her usual group of people, dressed in old-timey clothes, singing christmas carols, holding a donation bin for a kids center at the local hospital, and finally, he saw Jeremy, leaning against the main attraction, the beating heart of Santa's Village, Santa’s House, talking to some girl he didn’t know. 

They were both wearing similar get-ups to Sykkunos own; green beanies, elf ears, green jackets with black leather trims and golden buttons, dark cotton pants and black leather shoes. Though they were both wearing dark green facemasks. “Hi Toast,” Sykkuno greeted, as he walked up next to them, slightly nervous. Was he interrupting? 

“Sykkuno!” Jeremy threw an arm around his shoulders and drew him in. “Brooke, have you met my boy Sykkuno?” He pushed his head in close to Sykkunos. “Quick, talk me up,”

“No, I haven’t, hi Sykkuno,” She extended a hand. She was pretty; long, blond hair, little button nose and chocolate brown eyes. Sykkuno took her hand. “I’m Brooke” 

“Hi Brooke,” Sykkuno shook her hand, he looked nervously at Toast. “Uhm, did you know Jeremy is a very famous streamer?”

She laughed. “Yes, I’m a streamer too! That’s actually how I got into this, seems this is the place to be, if you want to volunteer as a streamer,” The corners of her eyes crinkled with a smile.

“Oh, good! Uhm,” Sykkuno felt like a deer caught in headlights, all of this attention on him, how was it so much easier to talk to thousands of people, than this? “He’s also very nice. And smart!”

“You are so sweet!” Brooke smiled. He could feel Toast facepalm next to him. So, Sykkuno was a crappy wing-man, half of the time the women wound up gushing about how sweet he was, when he was trying to compliment Toast. He looked helplessly at Toast. 

“Alright, Sykkuno has to go check in, c’mon Sykkuno,” Toast grabbed his sleeve and off with him. 

“Bye Brooke!” 

“See you later Sykkuno!” She waved, turning towards the incoming group of children. 

Toast led him towards Santa's house, which was really more of a scene than a house. On a platform stood a house-backdrop with dark, wooden planks, a painted on window, looking out into a snowy landscape, a fake fireplace and a big, plush red chair, where Scarra was sitting in full santa-get-up. They walked around the scene to a pavilion that worked as a small dressing area, there was a port-a-potty for staff, a coffee machine plugged into an extension cord, a cooler and the same worn out, old ratty couch that was always there. Heat flushed to Sykkuno’s face, as he remembered what he’d done on that couch last year. 

“He’s here, y’know,” Toast said, noticing the way Sykkunos eyes lingering on the couch. 

Sykkuno stiffened. “He is?” He cleared his throat. “I-i mean; I don’t care.” He rubbed nervously at the back of his neck. 

“Ah-hah.” Toast did not believe him. “Do you want me to kick his ass?” Toast raised a brow. 

“What? No!” Sykkuno looked appalled. He couldn’t help but melt a little though. It was sweet. “You’d really do that for me?” 

“Of course, nobody puts my boy in the corner,” Toast squeezed his shoulder. 

“I think it’s baby,” Sykkuno smiled. “The quote.”

“What?” 

“Dirty dancing?” 

“I wouldn’t know, I don’t watch chick flicks,” That was a lie. He’d sat on the couch with Sykkuno for two days last year, watching romantic comedies, as Sykkuno bawled his eyes out, and Toast awkwardly patted his hair. Dirty dancing had definitely been one of them. 

“Sure, Toast”

“Anyway, I gotta get back out there, put your shit down, sign in on the sheet, don’t think it’s gonna be too busy, it’s only the first of december, so,” Toast lingered a bit. “Most of us are gathering after work tonight, drinking some beer, but, I don’t know if the stagehand team is coming.” 

The stagehand team was Sean, Felix and him. Oh jesus.

Sykkuno just stared at Toast. 

“Get back to me on that,” He bumped his hand one last time against Sykkunos shoulder, and then walked off towards the front. It’d been a full year since he’d seen him. Memories of strong hands running through his hair, hot, chipped lips against his own, a strong body pinning him down against the ratty couch, and that dark, hoarse voice whispering dirty promises in his ear. 

The lid popped off his ice coffee, and liquid sloshed out over his hand, he’d squeezed the beverage that hard. “Oh, poop,” he shook the liquid off, careful to not get any of it on his costume. Shaking his hand, he lifted his facemask and downed the remainder of his iced coffee, syrupy sweet and bitter. 

**~ One year earlier ~**

It was the day before opening day, the 31’st of november. There were no guests yet, yet Santa’s village was bustling with activity, people milling from place to place, carrying props, lighting, cooking or heating equipment. There was a low hum of excitement here, excited chattering mixing with the sound of laughter and someone’s phone speakers blaring Mariah Carrys ‘All I Want for Christmas is You’, since the speakers weren’t live yet. Sykkuno had just helped Toast drag in the big Santa chair, which had left him wheezing and sweaty, his arms already achy, so he was taking a break at Rae’s coffee booth. She’d happily supplied him with a cup of steaming hot chocolate with an abundance of tiny, white marshmallows. He wiped at his sweat damp forehead, brushing his hair to the side. He felt content, warm mug between his fingers and the scent of fresh air and plywood. And that was when a body bumped into him from the side, causing him to almost lose his grip on his precious chocolate.

He hadn’t even seen him coming, even though the man was significantly taller than him, at least a couple of inches taller, with broader shoulders, even though he had a slender frame. “Fuck! I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you at all,” The voice was so deep, it seemed to reverberate through the air and into Sykkunos chest. Hands reached out to steady him, chocolate sloshing in the cup, but not spilling, thankfully, that would’ve been bad. 

Sykkuno looked up and found a mess of black curls, a square-ish face, half hidden by a facemask with a sort of tooth-y design on it, and caramel brown eyes looking at him. “Uhm, that’s really okay,” Sykkuno tried for a smile. “I’m really good at blending in with the scenery, most people don’t notice me,” at the minute he was wearing a bright green jumper, but still. 

“I don’t believe that for one second,” The man leaned against the booth, looking Sykkuno over intently, in a way that almost made Sykkuno feel like he should cover up. 

His cheeks flushed. He cleared his throat. “I-i’m Sykkuno, I’m with Santa” 

“Corpse.” The other man said, like that wasn’t a weird reply. “You’re  _ with  _ Santa?” 

“Santa’s house,” Sykkuno corrected himself. “I’m one of the elves, I’m not  _ with  _ anyone,” Oh, god, he wished he could melt into the earth and die. He lifted his cup to his mouth, filling his mouth with hot chocolate before he said anything else embarrassing.

“Good to know.” Sykkuno could tell he was smiling by the tone of his dark voice. “Since you have an in with the big man himself, am I on the naughty list?” 

Was he  _ flirting  _ with him? “I don’t know,” Sykkuno answered, raising a brow at the other man. “Did you do something bad?” He might’ve let his voice go slightly suggestive, and he watched the other man's brows raise almost to his hairline. “I’m kidding! I was kidding, uhm, sorry.” 

The other man, who still hadn’t introduced himself, sounded like he almost choked and started laughing. And Sykkuno wanted to listen to that all day. He could make more jokes, if he laughed like that. 

“I like you, Sykkuno,” The way his name rolled off his tongue made Sykkunos toes curl in his boots. “I’m with the stage team, Sean brought me in.” And then he said something that was so appalling, Sykkuno almost dropped his cup again: “To tell you the truth though, I hate christmas.” 

Sykkunos mouth fell open, forming an ‘o’. “How-how can you hate christmas?!” He looked around at the green and red coloured themes all around them, the Christmas music, half of the staff already wearing santa hats, even though they didn’t have to yet. 

“The music, the endless spending, the pageantry of it all--” 

“Christmas cookies! Stockings, fireplaces, charity!” Sykkuno protested, holding his mug forward. “Hot chocolate with little marshmallows!” 

The man smiled, crinkling the corners of his eyes. “You can have hot chocolate any time of the year, Sykkuno.” 

He had a point there. “It’s not the same,” he insisted. “There must be one thing you like about christmas.” 

The dark haired man thought for a moment, then he leaned in slightly. “I guess I am a big fan of mistletoe.” 

“Me too. It’s so pretty.” Sykkuno smiled, satisfied. 

“I meant--” 

“Corpse!” The brash, yet so melodic, sound of Sean's voice came from somewhere near the santa sleigh ride. “C’mon, you’re not being paid to hang out with number one anime boy! We need you!” The irish man motioned towards the truck, where Sykkuno could see Felix struggling with one of the seats that went into the sleigh. 

“Your name is Corpse?” Sykkuno thought that had been a weird comment, but apparently it was his name. 

  
Corpse nodded, and straightened up. “I guess I’ll see you around, Sykkuno.” He had the audacity to  _ wink _ at him, leaving Sykkuno flustered, before he turned around and hurried back towards Sean. 


	2. I keep my distance (but you still catch my eye)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkuno is worried about the get-together, Ludwig tries to help and comes up with the greatest scam ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a love letter to a certain discord server, in each chapter, something will be added, that they've suggested. This chapter: mistletoe for Petra and Seiya. Mistletoe will come up again later though, don't worry ;) 
> 
> \- This is not beta-read, I don't have a beta-reader, and english is not my first language, so mistakes may occur.  
> \- This fic will be REMOVED if either Sykkuno or Corpse states that they are uncomfortable with this kind of shipping.  
> \- we've gone full on wholesome folks, sort of

Turns out Toast was right, there were a few patrons milling around, but it wasn’t horribly busy yet, that would come later in the season, and on the weekends. He spent most of his day nicely asking people to remember to keep their distance, crouching down to talk to children who were nervous to talk to Santa, and joking around with Toast, Brooke and Scarra. Trying to keep his mind occupied, and pretend he wasn’t freaking out about the party later. Way too soon it was six o’clock, and the village started to shut down. On weekends they were usually open late, but on weekdays they closed at six. He loved the village at night, when all the christmas lights came on. 

Moving to the changing area, he felt Toasts eyes follow him around, and he started working on removing his latex elf ears with great focus, trying to avoid the conversation he knew was coming. 

“Where are we meeting?” Brooke pulled one of her own elf ears and scratched at the glue. 

“The supply shed, it’s where we keep a lot of this shit all year round, now that everythings up it’s mostly empty,” Toast replied, as he crossed his arms, walking up next to Sykkuno. 

“Who’s all coming?” 

“Everyone,” Toast was tapping his foot. “Right, Sykkuno?” 

He pulled off an elf ear. “Uhhhh” 

“Hey guys!” Ludwig came jogging up. Having ditched the elf hat, he was now wearing a black beanie instead with a light-green hoodie, jeans and sneakers. “You on your way to the shed?” 

Thankful for the interruption, Sykkuno turned towards his friend. “Hi Lud!” he greeted. 

“Brooke, Scarra and I are,” Toast looked pointedly at Sykkuno. “Some of us are being purposefully vague,” He shook his head. “You can’t avoid him forever.” 

Sykkuno shrunk under his gaze. Ludwigs brow furrowed. “You know what, you guys go on ahead, I’m gonna hang back with my boy Sykkuno for a minute,” he said. 

“Okay,” Toast sounded hesitant. “We want to hang out with you, okay? And you’re a grown man, Sykkuno,” He shook his friends shoulder lightly. He seemed like he wanted to say more, but then shook his head and turned towards Brooke. “Let’s go.” She nodded and they started walking off together, Scarra in tow. 

“What happened?” He heard her say. 

“Don’t ask.” Toast replied. 

Sykkuno sat down on the ratty old couch, burying his face in his hands. Toast was right. He was here for a month, what was he going to do? Not see his friends after work because it might be awkward with Corpse? 

A heavy weight shifted the couch cushion next to him. “You alright, buddy?” 

He swallowed around the lump in his throat. “I’m fine, I-i think,” he wished his voice didn’t crack like that. A warm hand touched his back, and he just barely kept himself from flinching. He pulled in a deep breath, trying to breathe against the feeling of the lump in his throat, squeezing his eyes shut, as they started stinging with tears. “I want to go.” He said meekly.

“But you can’t,” Ludwig rubbed his back. “I get it. I’ve had break-ups before. You know we’ve all been there, I’m sure everyone would understand, if you just went home. A lot of us didn’t think you’d be coming at all this year.”

“You t-talked about it?” He hid his face in his hands again. _Oh god. This was so embarrassing._

“Well, uh, we all pretty much walked in on you guys the next morning,” Ludwig replied. “And everyone knew something was going on, even before then. It, uh, it was pretty obvious, Sykkuno”

Sykkuno squeezed his hands against his closed eyes. He had become gossip. He had barely even dated before Corpse, and now he was gossip. He hiccuped out a hot breath, feeling hot tears gather in his eyes. 

“Hey, no-no, don’t cry,” Ludwigs arm around his back became firm, and he scooted closer. “It’s okay, everyone is totally on your side! Well, Sean and Felix think there’s more to the--oh god, please don’t cry,” Ludwig didn’t know what to do, rubbing at Sykkunos' side now, the other boy was shaking softly, tears spilling out behind his hands. “Uhhh, sometimes when I jerk off I imagine Sean and Felix making out!” 

Sykkuno hiccuped through his tears, the chock cutting through the emotion that had built up in his throat. “W-what?” He looked out from behind his hands. 

Ludwig smiled at him. “Well, not really, no, gross.” 

Sykkuno let out a snotty laugh, covering his mouth with his hand. “Why would you say that?”

“It got you to stop crying, didn’t it?” Ludwig squeezed him gently and Sykkuno whipped at his own face with his sleeves. 

“I’m sorry, I just--” He breathed. “It’s so _embarrassing._ ” The sleeves of his uniform were gross with snot and tears now. He’d have to take it home and wash it. He looked at the ground miserably. “I should’ve stayed away.” 

“No, we would’ve all missed you so much. Look, what if we came up with a scam?” Ludwig pulled his arm away and grabbed one of Sykkunos hands with his own. “The scam to beat all scams. A scam to make all of this easier.” 

“What do you mean?” Sykkuno sniffed, his brows furrowing. “Like what?” 

“Picture it,” he began. “A young man, named Sykkuno, returning to the christmas village after a year away, sad and alone, that’s not a very good image, is it? Now picture _this,_ ” He’d gone into full salesman's mode, a manic glint to his dark green eyes. All he needed was an inspirational musical backdrop. “A young man, named Sykkuno, returning to the christmas village, no longer alone - no longer sad - a new man, with a new _boyfriend_.”

Sykkuno opened and closed his mouth. “I don’t have a--” 

“Yes, you do.” 

“No, Ludwig, I really don’t, people don’t--” 

“If you say ‘like me like that’ I will talk about Felix and Sean kissing more.” 

Sykkuno pouted. 

“What I’m saying is: I will be your boyfriend, Syk,” Ludwig smiled broadly. “It’s genius, nobody would expect it.” 

“Only one problem with uhh, all that, Ludwig,” Sykkuno slowly freed his hand. “You have a girlfriend, Lud.” 

“We have an arrangement.” Ludwig smiled. 

“You’re not gay!” 

“I’ll have you know I’m a happy, chaotic biseksual.” 

Sykkuno was running out of excuses. “I-i don’t think we could pull that off, Lud, I’m sorry,” he stood up from the couch, pulling off the last elf ear. He might as well not change out of the elf-coat if he had to wash it anyway. 

“Sykkuno.” Lud rose from the couch, stepped into his personal space, grabbed his jaw and kissed him. His lips were soft and warm, the kiss slightly salty with the taste of tears. Nobody had kissed him since Corpse. Fingers threaded into his hair, short, blunt nails running along the nape of neck. A soft gasp escaped him and Ludwig took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He tasted sweet, like candy floss, and as he pulled away, the taste remained. He looked at him with his brows raised. 

“Uhm. Okay, so we could pull that off.” 

Ludwig smirked. “Yes we can.” 

**~**

The storage shed was at the very back of the Christmas village, the building itself a sort of rundown, small wooden barn, that had been used as a gardening shed before the village had moved in on the lot. Every year it was decorated with christmas lights and ornaments, even though it didn’t have to be, the patrons weren’t supposed to be in this area, it was just for them. Almost all of the workers usually gathered there to have a beer and talk, hang out.

Sykkuno felt his heart jump up into his throat, slowing his walk, as he and Lud got closer and closer to the building. A warm, rough hand wrapped around his own and squeezed it. He looked up at Lud, and the older boy smiled at him, threading their fingers together. “I’m right here if you need me. Consider me your very own protection squad.” Sykkuno nodded, pulled in a deep breath to steel himself, and walked forward with Lud. 

“Sykkuno!” A chorus of happy voices greeted them, Sean and Felix raising a beer in his direction, as a couple of the girls came over. He had changed out of the snotty elf-jacket and was now wearing a soft, light blue t-shirt.

“Hi guys,” he said, as Lily wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tight. 

“I’m so glad you came!” she said, as he patted her gently on her back, letting go of Ludwig. She was wearing a pastel purple hoodie with dark legging and black boots. “We have so much to talk about! Did you listen to the song I sent you?”

“I did, I really liked it,” He smiled at her, as she pulled away again. 

“It’s coming out next week, I’m so exciiiiited!” She was almost buzzing with it. 

Something cold touched the back of his neck and he jumped away, hearing the cackle of Raes laugh, as she stood there, holding two cans of beer. He had jumped half way into the shed to get away from the cold. “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” she laughed, as she shoved the beer at him. He didn’t even like beer that much, but he took it, since she was offering. “Oh, Sykkuno, you’re standing under the--” He had only just taken a sip, when something bumped into him from behind. 

“Fuck! I’m so sorry, I didn’t see--” 

_you at all_

He turned around slowly, trying to mentally prepare himself to see the other man again. Maybe he’d feel nothing. Maybe he’d just feel happy, platonic feelings of friendship. Maybe they could go back to the way it was, before they’d - before they’d-- 

Tousled black, curly hair falling into smouldering brown eyes lined with a touch of dark eyeliner, his mouth hidden behind that same toothy-designed mask. He watched Corpse’s adam's apple bob as he swallowed, and Sykkuno swallowed the mouthful of beer he’d just taken. He couldn’t move, his feet felt nailed to the ground. All he could do was stand there, lips slightly parted as he looked at the other man. 

A strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back against a solid chest. “Corpse! My man! Good to see you again, what’ve you been up to?” Sykkuno glanced back to see Ludwig, standing behind him like a supportive body-wall, his arm didn’t leave Sykkuno’s waist. 

“I…” Corpse's light brown eyes wandered from Sykkuno to Ludwig. “What?” His deep voice was exactly the same as Sykkuno remembered, even though he sounded confused. Sykkuno could physically feel his heart hitting his ribcage and felt thankful for Ludwigs arms, keeping him standing. 

Gentle lips pressed against his cheek. “You okay, baby?” Ludwig asked, there was a worried tone to his voice, but also amusement. Corpse had called him baby. “We can go home, if you’re not” 

“ _We?_ ” Corpse repeated, almost more a growl than a word. His hands were clenched into fists, his jawline tight, his intense gaze shifting from the arm Ludwig had around Sykkuno, to where his face was, right next to Sykkunos. “What the _fuck is--_ ” 

“Corpse!” Sean stepped halfway in between the three parties, putting his hands on Corpse's shoulders, trying to make eye contact with the other man. “Did you see? They put up new christmas lights! Felix and I really, really think you should come see them right now,” He curled his fingers in Corpse's coat. 

“Sean-”

“Corpse. Now. Please.” Corpse looked directly at him, and Sykkuno knew he was trying to make eye contact, but Sykkuno evaded his eyes, opting to stare at his shoes instead. 

“Fine. Whatever.” Sykkuno looked up in time to see Corpse turn his back to him and walk away with Sean, he heard Sean say ‘dude, you gotta be cool, man’ before the music drowned them out. He turned around, and Ludwig locked his arms around him, burying his face in Ludwigs green hoodie. Rae and Lily came up next to them. Rae awkwardly bumped her fist against Sykkunos shoulders, while staring daggers in the direction Corpse had left. 

**~ One year earlier ~**

The first get-together of the year was in full swing. Rae and Poki had brought stuff to mix cocktails, christmas themes, of course, so they were probably a bit drunker than the average shed-get-together. Okay, by now it was a full on party. There was some sort of singing competition going on, on who could sing ‘last christmas’ by Wham most off-key. Ludwig looked to be winning, judging by the horrified expressions on Toast, Sean and Lily. 

Rae shoved a drink into his hand. “There you go, Russian Christmas!” 

Sykkuno looked down at the drink in his hand, it was a solo cup filled with white-brown looking fluid with little floating blops. “... Isn’t this just a white russian with marshmallows?” 

“ _Christmas_ white Russian, Sykkuno.” 

“But--” 

“ _Christmas white russian.”_

“Okay,” She stared at him. Looking at the drink, and then back at him. “Uuuhh..” He lifted the cup to his mouth and swallowed a huge gulp. “Mmhm, it’s so.. Good?” The marshmallows did help, even though they weren’t melted at all and had just sort of floated around in his mouth. 

She smiled brightly, seemingly satisfied, and then looked somewhere behind Sykkuno. “Uh, it looks like somebody wants to talk to you.” She gestured with her head, and Sykkuno looked over his shoulder. Corpse was standing at the barn door, leaning against the frame. He was wearing a black, open zip-up hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath, some sort of band logo half worn off on it, with dark jeans that were tattered at the knees, and the same facemask he’d been wearing when Sykkuno met him. 

“Maybe he wants to talk to you,” Sykkuno looked back at her.

“He’s not staring at me.” Rae crossed her arms, smiling. “Go talk to him.” 

“But I’m talking to you,” He said, helplessly. 

“Oh look! Lily wants to talk to me! Aw, I guess we’ll talk later,” She grabbed his elbow, spinning him back towards Corpse, before she sauntered off towards the singing competition. 

He swallowed thickly. Corpse was still looking at him. He wished he had a facemask too. He was probably beet red by now. Steeling himself with a deep breath, he walked up to him. “Hi Mr. Corpse.” He greeted.

“What up, Sykkuno?” Wrinkles at the corners of his eyes told Sykkuno he was smiling. That deep voice was doing weird things to his insides, making him feel all melty. 

“Not much,” he replied. “Wasn’t too busy at Santa's house, just regular, uhm, elf business. H-how about you?” He wasn’t even sure why he was so nervous. Maybe more christmas white russian would help. Lifting the cup to his lips, he swallowed another big mouthful. 

“I’m good, we got pretty close to the deadline, but we got everything set up.” Corpse was holding some drink in his hand. It had pink straw in it, so he wouldn’t have to lift his mask to drink. “What’re you drinking?” 

“Oh, it’s a christmas white russian” Corpse lifted an eyebrow at him. “Rae made it for me.” 

“What makes it christmas?” 

“I think the marshmallows”

“Oh.” Corpse kept looking at him. Sykkuno crooked his head. “How long have you been volunteering here?”

“Since I was in high school, uhm, how-how about you?” Stupid question, he knew Corpse was new here. “I mean, how did you get into this? With you, you know, not liking christmas at all.” 

The corners of Corpse's eyes wrinkled again. “Sean. He thought it’d be good for me to get out of the house.” Sykkuno sipped more of his white russian. It was milky and sweet, and all of the marshmallows were gone by now, so no more weird lumps. Corpse was staring at him. “You have a little…” 

“What?” Sykkuno wiping at his face with his sleeve 

“Milk moustache.” 

Sykkuno licked his lips. Corpse kept staring. 

“Did I get it?” 

“Uhh, no. Good uh, attempt though. Let me just--” A large, pale hand, with chipped, black nail polish on the fingers, reached out towards his face, and he froze in place, his lips parted as a thumb slowly dragged across his upper lip. Corpse's eyes tracked the movement of his thumb and Sykkuno saw his adam's apple bob as he swallowed. “There. I’m sorry, was that weird?”

“No - no, it was, uh, nice,” Sykkuno replied, his throat felt tight. “Nice of you.” 

They talked for a while. Sykkuno learned that Corpse was staying at a friend's house, sleeping on his couch, because of a recent break-up. When Sykkuno asked if he wanted to talk about it, the other man just kind of shrugged. Sykkuno in turn told him about his many, many years at the village and how he met everyone there. Corpse let him ramble about his friends for a long time, and by the end of the night, Sykkuno felt like he’d told Corpse his entire life story, while he still knew very little about the other man. He knew he was in his early twenties, slept on a couch, his name was Corpse and he’d apparently been through a bad break-up that he didn’t want to talk about. Still, when Sykkuno left that night, his heart felt light and fluttery in his chest, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t wipe the smile from his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love a good kudo folks, but we stan a nice comment.


	3. Tell me baby, do you recognize me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have their first date, or if you ask Sykkuno, their first _totally platonic hang-out_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we have an appearance of Bimbus, courtsey of Sinedeam on the server <3

**One year earlier**

Usually Sykkuno doesn't come into work on sundays. He spent his sundays with his family during the christmas period, baking with his sisters, drinking holiday tea with his grandma, and playing with Bimbus in the yard. Today he’d texted his sister that he wasn’t coming, faining that he had to go into work, promising that he’d bake their favorite christmas cookies and bring them to the next sunday family day. He had never lied to his family like that before, but he wanted to see him. Corpse. Even the thought of the man made his lips pull into a smile, that he hid behind his hand. He felt like a schoolboy again, though he was way past his teen years. 

Jumping out of his truck, he held the door open and slapped his thigh twice. “Bimbus,” he called. The small, fluffy dog jumped over from the passenger side to the driver's seat, and into his arms. Sykkuno gave him a loving squeeze, put on his leash, and put him down on the ground. “You want to meet Corpse, Bim?” he asked. The dog wagged his tail, ears perking up at the excited tone to Sykkuno’s voice, which Sykkuno took as a ‘yes’. He wondered if Corpse liked dogs. He’d have to like Bimbus at least, otherwise that would be a dealbreaker. He couldn’t imagine anyone not liking him though, Bimbus was too cute. 

He walked into the village, Bimbus in tow. It wasn’t a _date_ , exactly, but Corpse had casually mentioned that he’d be here on his day off, if Sykkuno wanted to hang out, when he had stopped by Santa's house. He came by pretty regularly now, hanging out with Sykkuno on his breaks. They talked and Corpse, to Sykkuno’s surprise, laughed at all of his dumb jokes. He really liked making Corpse laugh. It was a sort of raspy chuckle, sometimes accompanied with a fist slamming into his thigh when he laughed really hard, that just made Sykkuno’s insides melt. 

_It wasn’t a date,_ but he had fretted about what to wear all the same. He had settled for a white knitted sweater, light blue jeans with brown hiking boots, and his favorite green and light green scarf hung around his neck.

He found Corpse standing at Rae’s coffee cart. Rae wasn’t here today, it was her day off too, in her stead was a girl with light brown hair, brown eyes and a bright smile, her roommate, Poki. She was handing Corpse a drink to go as Sykkuno walked up with Bimbus. The small, white dog immediately went up to the other man, dancing around his feet, sniffing at his sleeve. The corners of Corpse's eyes crinkled with a smile, as he crouched down to pet him. “You must be Bimbus,” he cooed softly at the dog, scratching his ears. Sykkuno couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips at the soft tone he used with the dog, he didn’t know Corpse’s voice could go that smooth and soft. “Have you heard of our lord and savior, Bingus, huh, Bimbus?” The dog yipped happily, putting his front paws on Corpse’s knee, tailing wagging a mile a minute. “I bet you’d be friends.” He looked up at Sykkuno, warm caramel eyes colliding with his own dark brown. “Hey Sy,” he greeted, eyes still crinkled with that smile. “You look nice today.” 

“Thank you, uh-you-you too,” He really did look nice. His short, messy curls falling down into his eyes. He was wearing a facemask as usual, although today he’d opted for a plain black one, with an open, knee-length black trench coat, a worn out black t-shirt with some band logo on it, and torn-up black jeans that showed a bit of pale skin on his thighs. 

“You wanna go for a walk around the village?” Corpse asked as he straightened up, shuffling his hands into his pockets. “Show me all the secret spots?”

“Secret spots?” 

“Yeah, you know,” Corpse lifted his drink to his mouth, lifting his mask slightly to drink. Sykkuno looked away politely. “Where the teens go to make out.” 

Sykkuno spluttered. “I-i wouldn’t know where uh, that’d be” 

“Shame. We’ll make our own then.” Mischievous brown eyes looked at him. 

_He was kidding. Probably._ Sykkuno cleared his throat, wrapping the leash around his wrist and waving to Poki, who winked at him, as the two of them walked off. “S-so, how are you liking the village so far?” He looked over at the other man. “Change your mind about Christmas yet?”

Corpse shrugged. “The village is nice. Still haven’t changed my mind about Christmas.” 

“Why do you hate it?” Sykkuno asked. He really couldn’t phantom hating Christmas. He knew some people were indifferent or maybe didn’t care for it, but hating it? It was such a lovely holiday. “You don’t have to answer, by the way, if you don’t want to. Sorry, I’m being nosey.”

Corpse was quiet for a minute. The sound of happy chatter from other patrons filling the quiet between them. “I don’t talk to my family,” he started. “They’re really religious, like, believe the earth is only 10.000 years old kinda religious. Believes anything they don’t understand is devil made.” His eyes trailed off in the distance, and though his tone was even, Sykkuno could tell it still weighed on him. “I was one of those things that they didn’t understand. One time, when I was like 11 years old, they sent me off to get hypnotised by a priest.” 

“That’s horrible, I’m so sorry they did that.” He reached out and touched Corpse’s arm. The other man looked down at him.

“Yeah. Christmas is just one of those things, you know, it’s a family thing.” His eyes crinkled again. “I’m sorry, didn’t mean to bum you out. I’m really okay with it.” 

“That’s okay, you didn’t, and you’re welcome to join my family for christmas, if you want.” Sykkuno let his hand drop away, but Corpse caught it as it hung in the air, holding his hand in his own. His hand was surprisingly warm, and huge around Sykkunos. His fingers felt a little rough, the kind of hands that were used to manual labor. He threaded their fingers together. Sykkunos face felt hot. 

“I might take you up on that.” Corpse answered, his deep voice warm. Sykkuno smiled, his free hand coming up to hide it. “Why do you do that?” His tone wasn’t judging, just curious. “Hide your smile like that.” 

“Oh, I used to have crooked teeth, and the other kids would make fun of my smile. Didn’t help when I eventually got branches. Guess it’s a leftover habit from that.” He really didn’t even think about it, it just happened automatically. 

“Don’t. I like your smile. It’s beautiful.” He still hadn’t let go of his hand, as they walked, Sykkuno with Bimbus’ leash in his other hand, Corpse with a to-go-cup in his. “I’ll kick anybody's ass, who says otherwise.” 

This man was going to give him a permanent blush, if he kept saying stuff like that. “Okay, if you like it, I can try to stop,” His smile was shy, but he didn’t go to cover it this time. 

“Fuck. You’re so goddamn cute,” Corpse looked away, shielding his eyes with his free hand. “That smile is too powerful” 

Sykkuno laughed. “I’m sorry?”

“Don’t be, I asked for it.” The crinkled corners of his eyes grew deeper as he looked back at Sykkuno. He gave Corpse’s hand a little squeeze.

“You know, you’re pretty cute too.”

They walked around for a while, chatting about anything and everything. Somehow they landed on childhood memories, and Corpse got him to promise to bring him a photo of a younger Sykkuno, with the bribe that he’d show him some of the lyrics he was working on for songs. The sun was almost down by the time they arrived back at Sykkunos car. Bimbus had given up on walking, and was sleeping in Sykkunos arms by that time. 

“I had a good time today, Sykkuno” Corpse said, leaning against the truck, as Sykkuno tucked Bimbus into his basket on the passenger seat. Sykkuno straightened up, closing the door gently to not wake the sleeping puppy. 

“I did too.” He smiled, remembering not to lift his hand and hide it. He tugged his hands into his pockets instead. 

“Would you, uh, maybe like to do something like this again?” Corpse looked kind of nervous, his brown eyes darting across Sykkunos face, and was that a bit of colour he saw, rising into the other man's cheeks?

“Yeah, I mean if you want to, I’d, uhm, I’d like to.” He looked at the dirt. “I like hanging out with you.” 

“Is that what we’re doing? Hanging out?” 

“Uh, I mean, I think we were?” 

Corpse snorted, his eyes crinkling again. “You usually hold hands with people you hang out with?” 

“Uhhh, I mean, no, but,” Sykkuno pulled in a big breath, rubbing at the back of his neck. “It doesn’t have to mean anything, I mean, friends can hold hands, girls do it all the time, right? I mean if you don’t-” He was rambling. Corpse stepped up into his personal space, pulling his face mask down and something green out of his pocket. 

“Sykkuno.” 

“Y-yes?” 

“Shut up.” Under the mistletoe dangling from Corpse’s hand, their lips touched. It was gentle and soft, and Sykkuno could hear the beat of his own heart in his ears, his eyes closing, as Corpse’s other hand came up to cup his jaw. He had been kissed before. Once in spin-the-bottle in middle school, by a girl who made a face before she did it, and once by Toast on a dare. There had been a lot of times it had almost happened, a guy that’d liked him in college, another guy his sister had set him up with, but it hadn’t felt right, so he’d dodged them. This felt _right._ He could feel it in his whole body, lightning him up from head to toe. Corpse’s body pushed against his, pushing him up against his truck. And _oh, that was interesting_. The kiss deepened. He tasted like ginger tea, his mouth warm and inviting. When he finally pulled back, Sykkuno felt boneless and out of breath. He stared at the other man, who smiled at him. “Do you do that with people you hang out with?” His voice was kind of hoarse and it did things to Sykkunos insides. 

“Uhm, no.” _Definitely not._

“Good. I’ll be looking forward to our next date then.” Corpse smiled, pulling his face mask back on, the crinkled corners of his eyes once again the only hint that he kept smiling. “I’ll text you?” 

“Okay” _It was a date. They were dating. They were actually dating. He was dating_ **_Corpse_ ** _._ A bright smile pulled at his lips, as they walked around to the driver’s side of the car. Corpse pulled the door open for him and closed it, after he’d gotten in. He waved as he drove away, and Sykkuno felt lightheaded.


	4. I love you, I meant it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we learn about what happened the year prior, we have to wonder, is there room for forgiveness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter angst for everyone <3

A couple of days after the first get together of the season, Sykkuno was back at work. He was putting his stuff down backstage, pulling off his scarf and shrugging on the freshly washed elf-coat, thinking about the night of the get together. Corpse had seemed upset about Ludwig. Had he taken it too far? And why was he worrying about his feelings? Corpse had been the one to break them off. Well, not break them off, but Sykkuno had gotten the message eventually. They were over. 

He hadn’t hung around after the initial encounter, excusing himself with an early stream the next morning. Ludwig had walked him to his car, pulled him into a tight hug, and though Sykkuno had wanted to cry again, he’d held back his tears. Pretty soon Rae was going to start calling him cry-kkuno if he kept bawling at work.

“‘Morning, Sykkuno!” A cheerful voice, half interrupted by a yawn, greeted. Sykkuno jumped a little, turning around to face Lud. He’d been deep in thought and hadn’t heard the other man walk up. 

“It’s 3 pm, Lud,” he said, smiling as he shook his head. 

“And if you just woke up, 3 pm is morning!” Ludwig walked up to him, putting a hand on his arm. “You alright this morning? You looked a little misty last night when I sent you home.”

Sykkuno wanted to cringe. “You saw that?”

“Yeah, Rae will start calling you cry-kkuno if you keep this up”

“That’s what I thought!” He couldn’t really blame her if she did, but he’d rather be known for something other than bawling, if it could be helped at all. Two years ago, when he’d been pulled into a good natured prank war between Toast and Lud, she’d taken to calling him sly-kkuno. He preferred that to cry-kkuno. “I’m okay though. Not gonna cry. Promise.” 

“Alright. That’s good, I hate seeing you cry, it’s like watching those abandoned puppy videos on youtube without the happy cleaned-up-and-adopted-endings.” Though there was mirth to his eyes, there was a serious undertone to his voice. “And to that end, I think we need to take some precautions, in case He Who Must Not Be Named stops by to talk.” 

Sykkuno furrowed his brows. “W-what were you thinking?” 

Ludwig smiled mischievously. “Need to claim my territory.” Sykkuno made a sputtering noise as the other man dipped his head down, a hand coming to rest on Sykkuno’s shoulder. “Don’t move.” His breath ghosted along the skin on Sykkuno’s neck. He pulled the collar of Sykkunos elf-jacket to the side and Sykkuno froze as his lips touched his sensitive skin. His mouth closed around a patch of skin, sucking it into his mouth. A pinch of pain shot through Sykkuno’s body, quickly followed by a flood of heat through him, as Ludwig made a pretty aggressive hickey on his pale skin. 

He was beet red by the time Ludwig pulled back. “I-uhh, th-thank you?” 

Ludwig smiled brightly. “You’re welcome! And just so you know, Ludwigs-fake-boyfriend service offers the full treatment,” his gaze dropped to Sykkuno’s crotch, where a slight noticeable bulge had appeared. “If you were so inclined.”

Sykkuno was pretty sure he was glowing red now. He pulled at the elf-jacket, trying to cover up. “Uh-I’m-just-Oh, jesus,” he flustered. “I’ll keep that in mind?” 

Ludwig crossed his arms, smiling. “Okay. I’ll be over at the carousel, if you need anything just holler real loud, and I’ll come running.”

Pulling in a deep, calming breath, he nodded. “I will. And really, thank you, Lud. Without you I don’t think I would’ve been able to come back today. You’re a good friend.” 

“Anytime, Sykkuno, love you, man.” Ludwig cupped his cheek, smiling at him. He meant it, Sykkuno could tell, although not in the same way Sykkuno had loved Corpse. He let himself lean into the hand on his cheek a little.   


“Love you too, Lud.” he replied, a bit of sadness creeping into his voice. “Can you, uhm, can you tell Toast I need a minute, and I’ll come out?” 

“Will do, champ!” His hand slipped away and a minute later, Sykkuno was alone again. He sat down on the ratty couch, just breathing for a full minute until both his emotions and his body had calmed down a little. He grazed the hickey with his fingers and the sting brought a flush back to his face. Better leave that alone. Clearing his throat, he stood up and walked out to join Toast and Brooke. 

~ 

This shift was busier than the previous one. There were a lot of kids with their parents standing in line to meet Santa. They weren’t doing the whole sit-on-santas-lap thing this year, but the kids were escorted to a marked spot five feet from Santa, so they could tell him what they wanted and get a wrapped candy cane from a gloved hand. Toast and Brooke bantered through the entire shift, some playful shoving involved, and as Sykkuno saw a bit of colour creep up Toasts neck, he knew his friend was actually smitten, though he’d probably never admit it. They were well matched, she could not only keep up with him, but also challenged him in turn. 

As the village started to close down, the last few patrons leaving Santa's house, Sykkuno volunteered to stick around and clean up candy wrappers. He declined to go get pizza with Toast and Brooke when Toast shook his hand under his chin at him, behind Brooke's back. Don’t come. Need some alone time here! His eyes seemed to say. Sykkuno smiled brightly and waved them off and soon he was alone at the village. The village was serene at night, all of the bright lights still on, but no music and no people made it so much quieter and almost cozy. 

He went back to the set up area to take off his costume. Now donning a grey, worn-out hoodie that had old paint stains on the sleeves, he went back out to start cleaning up. His steps almost stuttered along with his heart, as he saw a lone figure, standing in the middle of Santa's house, obviously waiting for him. 

Corpse was wearing the same black trench coat he’d worn on their first date, it hung open and revealed a loose, plain black, low cut t-shirt with acid washed jeans that hung low on his hips. This time he’d opted for a maroon mask that made his caramel eyes almost glow in the relative light. His dark curls were as messy as usual. He was looking at the ground, but his head perked up as he heard Sykkuno step out and their eyes collided. 

For a moment silence hung between them. 

Sykkuno broke eye contact first, turning around to leave.

“Sy, wait!” Sykkuno froze. “I just wanna talk. Please. Stay.” Corpse pleaded. He wanted to run away and hide, but the soft plea tugged at his heartstrings. “I need to explain.” Sykkuno pulled in a breath and turned back around to face the other man. He couldn’t look at him though, and picked a spot on the ground near Corpse’s feet to stare at. He hugged his arms close to his chest. 

“Okay. So talk.” Sykkuno’s voice was paper thin. He saw Corpse’s feet move closer. “Don’t.” He stopped moving a few paces away. “Stay there.”

“I wasn’t ready,” He sounded miserable. “I had just broken up with Amanda, and I guess I was still getting over that, when we met, and it just felt so good to be around you, I wanted to be ready.. for you.” Sykkuno looked up at the other man. His shoulders hung low, his brown eyes pleading with Sykkuno, darting over his face, searching for understanding. “I wanted to be ready so fucking bad I almost convinced myself I was” 

“Then why didn’t you just tell me that?” Sykkuno barely kept his voice from cracking, his arms squeezing tight around his own chest, as if it could keep him grounded. “You ghosted me, Corpse! You slept with me, told me you loved me, and then ghosted me! I texted and called for a week after - I thought something terrible had happened to you, until Jack texted me and said you were okay!” He felt anger rise in his chest and clung to it like a lifeline.

“I know, I fucked up, but I--” One of Corpse’s arms rose up, half reaching for him.  


He stepped back. “No! No ‘but’, Corpse! You don’t do that to people you love,” His vision was getting blurry. “I waited for so long, I wanted it to be - you were my first, Corpse,” He turned his head, looking away from the man in front of him. 

“Yeah?” he could hear the word rumble with disbelief. “And how long did it take you to hook up with Lud, huh?” 

Sykkuno inhaled sharply. Turning his head had exposed the hickey. His hand came up to cover it. “Why do you care?” he asked. “Why do you care if we are?” 

Hands touched his face and turned it up. He hadn’t even heard Corpse move until he was standing right there. He had pulled his facemask down. “I care,” it was barely above a whisper. A breath caught in Sykkuno’s lungs as Corpse pushed his mouth against his. It was a hard, desperate kiss, he could feel the outline of his teeth behind the soft cushioning of his lips, as Corpse’s hands held onto his jaw. Sykkuno blinked and fresh tears slid down his cheeks. He felt dizzy with it, his hands coming up to grab at Corpse’s t-shirt, whether to push him away or pull him closer, he didn’t know himself.   
He felt Corpse’s hand move into his hair, grasping at the hair at the nape of his neck. Sykkuno released the breath he was holding and Corpse invaded his mouth. He kissed him like he needed it to breathe, like his life depended on it, and for a moment, Sykkunos lips were soft and pliant beneath his, as he let the taste of him flood his mouth. He tasted sweet and sharp, like liquorice. The familiar scent of his aftershave seeping into Sykkuno’s nose. He’d missed it so much. 

When he finally broke away it seemed like a feat of pure will power. “Stop it!” He pushed off of the other man. “You can’t just--after a year,” Sykkuno hiccuped with tears now streaming freely down his face. He could see tears forming in Corpse's eyes, his light brown eyes swimming with them. “It’s too late!” 

Corpse stood there, silently watching, as Sykkuno turned his back on him and ran. 

**~ One year earlier ~**

It was the end of the christmas party, the day before christmas, and Sykkuno was buzzing with excitement. His cheeks hurt from smiling, as he stood, holding another of Rae’s now signature christmas white russians, with Corpse at the party. The other man was leaning in over him, his hands idly playing with the white strings in Sykkuno’s zip-up hoodie. “So after this, do you wanna maybe go somewhere?” He asked, his smile crinkles at his eyes slightly deeper on one side than the other, suggesting a crooked smile pulling at his lips. 

Sykkuno felt his face heat up. “Uh-huh, I mean that’d be nice.” They’d been out several times now, they’d gotten vegan pizza, Corpse insisting he tried something called a vegan meat lovers special, which had sounded contradictory to Sykkuno, but had been absolutely delicious. Sykkuno had taken him to a weird, little horror movie museum he’d heard of in L.A, that had replicas of old monster movie get-ups, and they’d discussed whether werewolves were superior to vampires, but had at least finally agreed that Twilight had gotten both terribly wrong.

Corpse dipped his head down, almost resting his forehead against Sykkunos. “I’m still sleeping on my friend Dave’s couch,” he twirled the hoodie string around his finger. 

“My grandma is a very light sleeper,” Sykkuno said, apologetically. “But I mean we could always make one of those uh, secret places, you were talking about.” Corpse’s hand stopped mid-motion. His pupils blew out a little. 

“Are you sure?” He asked, his voice raspy. “I can wait. I can totally wait for whenever, wherever you’re comfortable.” Sykkuno answered by lifting his christmas white russian to his lips, throwing the rest of it back, before he grabbed the younger man’s wrist, and dragged him with him out of the barn house, to the tune of a couple of their friends howling joyously at their backs.

They were already kissing as they stumbled to the backstage area of Santa’s house, Corpse’s face mask hanging from one of his ears as he nibbled on Sykkuno’s lower lip, his cool, rough hands sliding up under Sykkuno’s shirt, touching the warm, taunt skin on his stomach. Sykkuno’s breath hitched as he stumbled backwards, until the back of his knees hit the ratty, old couch in the backstage area, his fingers going into Corpse’s hair. Corpse guided both of them down on the couch, one of legs slotting in between Sykkunos, his thigh firm and warm against his crotch, as one hand explored higher under Sykkunos shirt, while the other kept him propped up over him. Sykkuno’s hips jerked in response. Corpse’s body was a warm, solid presence against his own. He knew what he was doing, knew just how to touch him to elicit noises from Sykkuno, that he never knew he could make. “Love you, Sykkuno,” his deep, hoarse voice so full of reverence, as their lips met again. 

Some clothes were shed, and as his lips left Sykkunos again, Sykkuno whispered it back. At first it was a little uncomfortable, even with a generous amount of the lube foil packet Corpse had in his wallet, but Corpse’s mouth and teeth along his neck kept him plenty distracted. When he was finally ready, he spread his legs willingly, and they slotted together so perfectly. 

Sykkuno felt warm, tingly and so loved, as Corpse pulled him close on the couch after, just to rest their eyes, a warm blanket draped over them. And that was how the rest of the village found them, on Christmas morning, wrapped in each other’s arms, thankfully mostly clothed again. Everyone mostly laughed, a couple of people congratulated them, and Jack went so far as giving Corpse a misty eyed slug in the shoulder, smiling widely, as he said: “You kids give an old man hope” 

When they parted, Corpse pulled his face close, kissed him and said he’d call after christmas. 

Only he didn’t. Sykkuno waited, and by new years eve, with no response, only an apologetic text from Jack that said: _He’s OK, I dunno whats up with him though, sorry Kkuno_ , Sykkuno gave up and curled up around his pillow and cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're having a wonderful december out there folks <3  
> Keep warm, get your sleep and stay hydrated  
> And remember to leave a comment and a kudo if you liked it ;)


End file.
